futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States History timeline (Devo1992 World)
2020: January 1: The USMCA goes into effect and replaces NAFTA March 20: High tech surveillance gets added on the southern border May 25: Canada adds a border wall and high tech surveillance between them and the United States July 28: Tulsi Gabbard receives the Democratic nomination making her the second female to receive a nomination for a major party and chooses Nina Turner as her running mate. Former Texas Representative Beto O'Rourke endorses her for the nomination. November 3: Tulsi Gabbard defeats Donald Trump making her the youngest, the first female, and first Hindu President. Nina Turner becomes the first female and black Vice President. 2021: January 6: New York State and New York City split into two separate states with the state becoming New Amsterdam which would become the 51st state to join the union and the City becoming New York. January 20: Tulsi Gabbard gets sworn in as the 46th President of the United States and Nina Turner as the 49th Vice President of the United States. Her first act is to send the troops home from Saudi Arabia, Syria, The Middle East, and Venezuela. January 21: President Gabbard receives trillions of dollars back from other countries which was put into savings and pay off the whole national debt. January 22: Gabbard signs a large infrastructure bill (1.5 Trillion Dollars) which would improve roads, bridges, airports, dams, build homeless shelters and any form of green infrastructure which would start on May 1 in most states. February 16: The College for all act gets signed into law March 16: The Venezuelan-Columbian War ends with Nicolas Maduro committing suicide and Juan Guaido becoming the new President of Venezuela. April 4: Construction of the southern border wall and high tech surveillance is completed April 20: Marijuana becomes legal in all 51 states June 16: Glass-Stegall Act gets reinstated breaking up big banks. June 20: Puerto Rico becomes the 52nd State to join the union July 19: DC becomes the 53rd State to join the union September 20: Medicare for all gets signed into law allowing private health insurance companies to remain open for people who want additional insurance. 2022: January 22: Citizens United is overturned making it illegal for corporate donors and foreign citizens to donate to elections. The law stated that any politician regardless if he or she is running for office then he or she must resign with possible prison time. March 20: The death penalty, waterboarding, and torture are abolished. June 17: Universal background checks are signed into law requiring criminal record checks and psychological testing. Assault weapons are also banned except for military personal. August 13: Former First Lady, New York Senator, and Secretary of State Hillary Clinton dies of multiple sclerosis 2023: February 23: The secure elections act gets signed into law requiring the use of paper ballots to protect voter fraud. The electoral college gets changed into a ranked voting system. March 22: Former President Bill Clinton dies of Parkinson's Disease April 3: Bernie Sanders dies of heart failure April 12: The left gets split up into the Social Democratic Party (Far Left) and the Democratic Party (Middle Left) and the right into the Republican Party (Middle Right) and the Libertarian Party (Far Right). May 25: Gabbard announces a second run for presidency with Nina Turner as her running mate changing from Democrat to Social Democrat. 2024: November 5: Tulsi Gabbard defeats Libertarian Ben Sasse, Democrat Beto O'Rourke, and Republican Paul Ryan. Former President Jimmy Carter dies a half hour before she's elected due to old age. 2025: January 20: Tulsi Gabbard gets sworn in for a second term. March 6: The Daycare for all act is singed into law allowing people with an income of $50,000 or higher to get vouchers if they can't afford it or if they want to send their child to a private daycare. March 25: Former First Lady Rosalynn Carter dies of Old Age August 20: The strong labor unions act was passed and signed into law which strengthened labor unions. December 18: The Jobs Program Act was signed into law 2026: January 1: The workweek gets changed to 30 hours with vacation time being extended to 5 weeks after one week at the job. May 24: The affordable housing act was signed into law September 19: Former President George W. Bush dies of Brain Cancer 2027: June 9: The US-India free deal was signed to allow good from India to be imported into the United States 2028: May 17: The Supreme Court legalizes euthanasia in all 52 states with the case McCormick v. James with a 7-2 ruling July 18: California Governor and talk show host Ben Shapiro wins the Libertarian Nomination selecting Michigan Senator Justin Amash as his running mate. July 19: New York Senator Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez wins the Social Democratic Nomination selecting California Senator Ro Khanna as her running mate. July 24: Former US Senator of Florida Marco Rubio wins the Republican nomination selecting former Florida Governor Ron DeSantis as his running mate July 27: Secretary of Labor Andrew Yang wins the Democratic nomination selecting former Secretary of Urban Housing and Development Julian Castro as his running mate November 4: Ben Shapiro defeats Secretary of Labor Andrew Yang, former US Senator of Florida Marco Rubio, and New York Senator Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez in a landslide 2029: January 20: Benjamin Shapiro gets sworn in as the 47th President of the United States January 21: The College for all act is repealed allowing colleges and universities to offer more scholarship and financial aid. January 22: Student Loan forgiveness is eliminated along with government loans. January 29: Tulsi Gabbard finds and creates the Department of Diplomacy and Peace April 6: The IRS is abolished April 11: The minimum wage is abolished in all 53 states. July 21: Worker Unions become privitized September 20: Medicare for all gets changed to Medicare for some 2030: May 14: Affirmative Action is repealed and replaced with the racial equality act June 15: Abortion is illegal in terms of rape and incest in all 53 states abolishing human abortion October 21: Ben opens relationships with Australia with leading to a trade deal between the two 2032: March 23: Former President Donald Trump dies of a stroke in his home in Trump Tower March 29: World War III between Russia, North Korea, France, Israel, Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Syria takes place November 2: Ben Shapiro defeats Connecticut Governor Chris Murphy, former Secretary of State Pete Buttigieg, and former Florida Governor Ron DeSantis in another landslide 2033: January 20: Ben Shapiro gets sworn in for a second term February 13: The US-Israel Treaty is signed February 26: Ben creates a law which all high schools in every state are required to take a life skills class before graduating May 4: Ben signs a 2.5 billion infrastructure bill that would improve roads, bridges, and highways along with building and creating more private colleges and universities, private health insurance companies, and homeless shelters. September 15: Extensive background checks for immigrants and refugees are signed into law 2034: August 16: The US-India Partnership was signed allowing prices to be lowered of goods coming into the United States from India August 23: The Australian-American trade agreement was signed to lower the price of goods and prescription drugs exported and imported from each country and preventing jobs from leaving Australia and the United States. October 23: The United States enters World War III as the Kurds of Saudi Arabia attack The Marines, Army, Navy, Coastal Guard, and Air Force grounds. October 28: The United States, Israel, France, Russia, and North Korea form an alliance to defeat Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Syria. 2036: September 23: The United States, Israel, France, Russia, and North Korea win World War III defeating the Kurds with the Air Force bombing the Kurd campground in Saudi Arabia. 2037: February 27: The Supreme Court legalizes polygamy in all 52 states with the case Nolan v. Dane with a 5-4 ruling May 18: Former First Lady Laura Bush dies of leukemia December 15: Former President Barack Obama dies of Alzheimer's Disease 2038: May 8: The Supreme Court legalizes polyandry in all 52 states with the case Quaid v. Rayleen with a 6-3 ruling 2039: May 11: Vice President Sarah Anderson gets assassinated in front of the White House speaking out against the corruption of President Thomas Masley and his ties to Crony Capitalists in order to help him rig the 2036 election against Social Democratic Lieutenant Governor of New York Kyle Kulinski which was discovered through WikiLeaks. May 16: President Thomas Masley gets impeached, removed from office and sent to federal prison due to his ties to Crony Capitalists to help him rig the 2036 election along with being involved with other crimes. House Speaker Edward Schultz becomes President choosing Kansas Congressman Lance Kean as his Vice President. 2046: April 12: Tulsi Gabbard retires from her seat as President of the United States Department of Diplomacy and Peace 2052: September 5: Former First Lady Melania Trump dies of Heart Failure 2055: September 18: Former First Lady Michelle Obama dies of Pancreas Cancer 2065: May 25: Former President Tulsi Gabbard dies of Stomach Cancer 2071: July 9: Former First Gentleman Abraham Williams dies of a stroke 2075: June 18: Former President Ben Shapiro dies of Brain Cancer 2085: April 25: Former First Lady Mor Shapiro dies of Pneumonia Category:President Gabbard Category:President Shapiro Category:Tulsi Gabbard Category:Ben Shapiro Category:Devo1992 World